


Another Man's Theology

by Saucery



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst and Humor, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Ridiculous, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets set in a porn industry AU. The Sex-Men is a gay porn studio owned by wealthy activist and professional size queen, Charles Xavier. Magneto is its newest star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man's Theology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/gifts).



> I’ve messed around with the ages of the characters, so that Charles, Erik and Logan are in their thirties _at the same time_ as Hank, Raven, Scott and Jean are in their twenties. Oh, and no one’s a mutant! Unless you call criminal attractiveness a mutation. Which it very well could be.

* * *

 

“Um,” says Hank, pulling his bathrobe around him even tighter, as though he hasn’t just been getting filmed riding Logan’s cock. He adjusts his glasses and flips through the script—such as it is—with wide eyes. “This might, er, be a little difficult for me?”

“That’s because it’s not you.” Charles grins. “It’s me.”

Logan grunts, scratching at the spunk drying on his chest as he sprawls naked and unselfconscious on a gold-sequined couch that has most definitely seen better days. “I _could_ get hard again,” he says, “considering. But I don’t want Hank killing me for fucking someone else.”

Hank scowls at him. “I’m a consummate professional, thank you very much. I’d never—”

“Emphasis on the consummation, huh?” Logan smirks. “Sure, you’re a professional, pretty boy.”

Hank blushes with what appears to be equal parts indignation and shyness, and shoves the script at Charles before marching out of the hotel room. The door slams shut behind him.

“You have to stop doing that to him,” Charles says.

“Doing what?” Logan asks, mock-innocently. “I was just paying him a compliment.”

“Stop fucking with his mind, is what I’m saying.”

“Isn’t that what you do?” Logan gets up, yawns, and stretches. “Fuck with people’s minds?”

Charles casts an admiring gaze over Logan’s physique. “I prefer their bodies.”

“Like hell you do. So, who’s your partner in what Hank thinks is the script from hell?”

“We’ve got a newcomer,” Charles announces, with barely-suppressed excitement. His is still a small company; their cast features only a few regulars, and any addition is a victory. This one, however, is a coup almost beyond Charles’s prodigious imagination. “Magneto.”

“No way,” says Logan, actually stopping to blink at Charles. “ _The_ Magneto? The internet star every goddamn porn studio’s been trying to poach ever since he broke away from Shaw’s label?”

“Oh, yes. _That_ Magneto. He’s Erik Lehnsherr in real life.”

“You’ve seen his dick, right? I doubt Hank could take it.”

Charles raises his eyebrows. “You’ve never been this concerned for Hank, before.”

“I’m the one that scouted the kid,” Logan mutters. “I feel responsible for him.”

“Responsibility isn’t the word I was thinking of,” Charles says, “but I’ll let you pretend that’s what it is.”

Logan glares. “Is that why the script’s for you?”

“We’ve only got two actors that specialize in—how should I put it?—bottoming for the oversized. There’s Hank, and there’s me.”

“You haven’t starred in a movie in two years, Charles.”

Charles shrugs, uncaring. He hopes he isn’t making his eagerness to be fucked by Magneto too obvious.

Apparently, he is, because Logan just shakes his head. “Maybe you should change your name from Professor X to Professor XXL.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Scott’s voice comes through it. “Is Logan decent, yet? ’Cause I don’t wanna get an eyeful unless I have to.”

“You’re the bloody cameraman,” Logan replies, loudly, reaching for his own bathrobe. “You’ve already seen everything.”

“Too many things,” Scott says, in a long-suffering tone that implies years of unwanted trauma. “Look, as the only straight guy in this outfit, gimme some consideration, okay? Is it safe for me to come in and take the Klieg lights down, now?”

“Knock yourself out,” says Logan, and heads for the shower.

Scott inches into the room like a thief, and Charles chuckles to himself.

The Sex-Men may not seem like much of a family to the rest of society, but it’s all the family Charles has, and everyone in it is dear to him.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on this quote by Clive Barker: “One man's pornography is another man's theology.”
> 
> Like my writing? Want updates? Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
